Blue Nail Polish
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-Saison 2. Jude… Connor… Du vernis bleu….


Sommaire : Mid-Saison 2. Jude… Connor… Du vernis bleu….

Pairing : Jude/Connor (Jonnor).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Prompt vu sur TumblR. ' _ **Connor peint les ongles de Jude à sa demande dans sa chambre, sur son lit, alors que le reste des Fosters est dehors ou pas 'à la maison'**_.

XXXXX

 _ **Blue Nail Polish.**_

XXXX

Leur relation était encore un peu tendue mais ils s'évertuaient tous les deux à remettre sur pieds leur amitié.

Quand Jude avait appris que personne ne serait à la maison durant l'après-midi il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour inviter Connor.

Le jeune garçon avait accepté sans trop se faire prier et depuis qu'il était arrivé passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à son ami.

Ils avaient eu le temps de jouer plusieurs parties de **Diablo III** et avaient décidé, sans se consulter, de monter dans la chambre de Jude.

Ils étaient assis à présent sur le petit lit du dernier des Fosters, quelque peu inconfortables.

-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Connor haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas… Et toi ?

Jude détourna le regard, n'ayant pas vraiment de réponse.

Connor fronça légèrement les sourcils quand son regard tomba sur la petite bouteille de vernis bleu sur la table de chevet près du lit.

-Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu avec ça….

-Quoi ?!

-Ton vernis… C'est Mariana qui te le met d'habitude ?

Jude haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

-Oui… Ca fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas demandé….

Connor sourit, une idée se formant dans la tête.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?!

Jude le dévisagea, pas très sûr mais fût rassuré de ne voir que le sourire avenant de son meilleur ami et une lueur presque suppliante dans ses yeux.

-D'accord.

Il lui tendit alors le flacon que Connor observa pendant un moment.

-T'es prêt ?!

Jude hocha rapidement la tête.

-Alors donne-moi ta main.

Timide, il la lui tendit et frissonna quand Connor l'enferma dans l'une des siennes.

C'était leur premier vrai contact depuis… l'incident de la tente.

Inconsciemment Connor caressa du pouce la peau nue sous ses doigts avant de déposer délicatement la main sur sa cuisse, tous les doigts bien écartés.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua Jude rougir mais ne fit aucune remarque, peignant un à un les ongles de Jude.

Le jeune garçon lui offrit un timide sourire en lui proposant son autre main, voulant ainsi le remercier sans avoir à dire une seule parole.

-Voilà ! Terminé !

Les deux garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur les mains, évitant un quelconque regard trop expressif.

-Tu veux que je fasse les tiens ?!

La demande n'était pas assurée mais Connor répondit par l'affirmative, heureux de pouvoir prolonger ce moment d'intimité.

Le processus inverse était étrange mais pas désagréable et il se laissa bercer par cette ambiance affectueuse.

Lorsque Jude eût fini et voulu se décaler, Connor l'en empêcha, lui attrapant le poignet.

Il releva alors les yeux, croisant le regard animé de son ami.

-Co….

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer que Connor avait abaissé ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un rappel fugace de leurs moments passés sous la tente.

Le baiser se rompit rapidement et Jude dévisagea Connor, les sourcils froncés.

-Je croyais que…

-Tais-toi…

Une fois encore il ne lui laissa le temps de rien, lui encadrant le visage et repris possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser légèrement plus approfondit que le précédent.

Jude ne se débattit pas très longtemps et fini par baisser les armes, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Connor décida alors de s'écarter mais colla son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux.

Jude rompit le silence, toujours un peu perdu.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas… ne voulais plus…

Connor grimaça.

-C'est compliqué Jude…. J'aurai aimé rester là bas plus longtemps…

Cette fois ci Jude s'écarta complètement avant d'énoncer d'une voix froide.

-Je vois… Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux être le 'sale petit secret' de personne Connor…

-Je sais, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire Jude.

Le jeune garçon soupira puis apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans une caresse plutôt chaste.

Il lui prit alors la main et le leva.

-Viens on a encore quelques parties de jeu vidéo qui nous attendent…

Voyant que Jude avait encore besoin d'être convaincu, il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser une toute dernière fois.

-Tu n'es pas un 'sale petit secret' Jude…

Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien et y vit ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui fini de le convaincre, avant d'hocher la tête et de finalement se diriger vers le salon.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, plus près que d'habitude et entamèrent alors une énième partie.

Ce n'était pas une grande déclaration ni même une véritable clarification sur leur statut mais au moins c'était un pas vers la bonne direction.

XXXXX


End file.
